1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of network event detection. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for adaptively resetting customer-facing interfaces.
2. Background Information
Often times, network equipment such as a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM) may require a reset of associated customer-facing portions, such as customer interface cards. This may occur when a customer interface card is replaced and customers connected to the replaced customer interface card lose synchronization and consequently, lose network connectivity. In other cases, synchronization is lost due to older customer premise equipment or unreliable switch behavior. A network connectivity outage, termed a “silent failure”, is typically detected manually. Subsequent to a manual detection, a customer care representative may contact a network technician to manually reconfigure the customer interface card corresponding to the impacted customers (i.e., customer who have experienced a service outage, service interruption or performance degradation for the service). Manually detecting silent failures and manually reconfiguring customer interface cards is a resource-intensive process and may require significant expenditure in terms of human labor costs and time to resolve the above-noted issues.